


I Really Hope You Can Keep a Secret

by Kittycattycat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know the word for it, M/M, Pokemon Hybrid AU, Secrets, Sycamore is part Xerneas everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Augustine sighed, staring into the eyes of the decider of his fate. What would happen next was up to him."So now you know. What now?"





	I Really Hope You Can Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways this was written by my AMAZING datemate and since they don't have an AO3, they asked me to post it for them! My Pokemon knowledge is limited but I'm very much in love with their writing <33

Long days at work always drained Augustine. Both for being utterly boring and for the fact that he had to hide his true form from everyone he knew. 

Being part of Xerneas left some things to be desired. Mostly comfort from the restrictive pants he always wore. How he wished he could walk around normally with four hooved legs. Of course, being a centaur of a legendary pokemon is not a normal thing people see when they are out and about. People would notice, call authorities, and surely, he'd be tied to some table and experimented on. 

He was quite aware of the fact that he couldn't share his secret with anyone. Not even the ones he trusted his whole life with.

It was safer this way, he thought. 

Finally being home, he quickly removed the mildly unconfortable clothes. He didn't understand why everyone had to go around wearing all this, but it seemed he didn't have much of a choice. 

Once all clothes were off of him, he released the power that he was using to keep his form normal. Back when he first started to blend in with humanity, this ability was difficult to control. He almost gave away his secret to many people, on many occasions.

Augustine wanted nothing more than to sit comfortably on his couch with a few blankets and some romantic movies playing in the background. 

Unfortunately, his dream evening would have to wait, as a knock rapped against his door.

Who could possibly be at his door? He didn't have any plans that he could think of. But Arceus laughed at him above as it all came back to him.

He made plans to go out for dinner with Lysandre.

"Merde!" he mumbled to himself trying to change himself as fast as possible while running over to his closet. Lysandre was one who'd dress to impress, and he felt that if he looked even slightly awful, the firey man himself would probably leave him there.

Anxiety got the best of Augustine, as he tried to pick out his nicest outfit. All while this was happening, the pace of the knocking sped up, becoming louder. 

His wardrobe was certainly not to be considered "fashion-foward." If he were not completely naked, he would ask his friend to see what the best outfit would be. 

Actually, that wouldn't be an awful idea! He just had to get dressed in his work clothes and greet his friend!

Once he pulled on his shirt, Augustine could hear calls from the one waiting at his door.

"Augustine, are you home?"

"Oui! Une minute!" he called out, hoping it would buy him some time. In his panic, his hands trembled, making buttoning up his shirt more of a challenge than it ever had been.

He couldn't waste time on the shirt! He's still very naked! 

He struggled with the button and zipper on his pants, starting to head over towards the door. He messed with some of the buttons on his shirt, making it look more on purpose that he had some undone. Really, though, he just looked messy.

With a twist of the doorknob, he opened up the door. He had to keep his mouth shut as he looked over Lysandre. He looked absolutely stunning.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked, obviously wondering about the disastrous look Augustine had put on.

He looked down at his own clothes and could clearly see that, yes, he looked utterly awful. "Non! I just couldn't figure out what would be good to wear!"

The taller of the two chuckled for a moment, wishing to help. "If I may come in, I'm sure I could lend a hand." 

Without speaking, Augustine, pulled the door open, allowing Lysandre in.

"I'll take you to my room! Follow me!" he said, heading down the hall to his room. The soft noises he could hear clicking from the ground told him that he was being followed. He smiled, knowing that his friend was in his home, and that they would have a nice dinner together! At least, once he was properly dressed!

He laid down on his bed once in his room, still wore out from the day he went through. The sigh that escaped his lips was like honey, spilling out slowly from his mouth.

Lysandre headed towards the closet, glancing over all the articles. 

"Sorry if none of them look good, I'm not exactly fashionable..."

"No, it's fine. This would work well," he said, pulling out a nice, dressy shirt. It was orange, similar to his common outfit. It was almost like... they were matching! How adorable!

Lysandre left the shirt resting on the bed, and gave Augustine a look signaling that he would be outside the room, waiting for him. A nod was all Augustine could give in response before the other left.

Changing into the newly picked outfit was much calmer this time. Less of a time limit this round! Once dressed properly, he went to check himself in the mirror.

Everything seemed to look fine, he decided, as he messed with his hair a bit. He checked his sides, making absolutely sure he looked good. However, somethig strange seemed to poke into his vision.

Oh no...

No... he couldn't have...

His tail had been out in the open, perfectly visible to both him and Lysandre.


End file.
